Methods for detecting and compiling data relating to printer actions are known in the industry. Existing methods, however, often require the use of a designated computer within an established computer network that utilizes installed software for monitoring print events on the network. These methods suffer from several limitations, including the reliance on network administrators to perform a complex installation protocol, the need for customization, the need for compatibility and functionality within a variety computer operating system environments, the use of a client's hardware and network to gather and report data, and the use of internal client bandwidth to report printer-related data.
Thus, a need exists in the industry for overcoming the limitations associated with the use of installed software on an existing network computer for the passive monitoring printer-related data.